Witch King
by ZeroX1999
Summary: If Lelouch met C.C. just a little earlier. This story would have been very different. A war that is between a Son and Father. A war that creates only enemies and no friends in sight, only pawns. The power of the King is great and lonely. Lelouch/C.C.
1. Chapter 1

Lelouch is not having a good day. It started alright in the morning but went downhill from there. In the morning he won in a chess game against a noble, with money on the side of course. It would've been a perfect day if he did just happen to see a truck crash nearby.

"I should've just left it alone." Lelouch muttered in the dark.

Lelouch decided it was a smart idea to check if anybody was there and fell in. Stupid mistake in his opinion and lucky because this is where it all began.

Lelouch tried to find a source of light but is unsuccessful. Thinking calmly he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a cell phone. He flips it open and shines the light upon the truck compartment. The first thing he notices is the egged shaped machine next to him. Taking a closer look nothing seems weird about it, except the fact it is egged shaped and in the back of the truck. Lelouch then notices something in the corner of his eyes. He knelt down and took a closer inspection. It turns out to be a keypad. The keypad only had numbers and seems to be worn out. Looking even closer he found that the numbers "1,5,9" are the only numbers that were rubbed off. Lelouch smirks at the simple design and sees how many numbers are needed to unlock the egg. After testing for a couple of seconds Lelouch determines that it has four number slots.

"Hmm… there are eighty-one combinations and there is no way I can try all of them in this amount of time." Lelouch contemplates to himself.

Lelouch just shook his head and began trying all the possible numbers.

_**Half n' Hour Later**_

Lelouch finally unlocks the egg. The great thing about such crappy and simple machines is that there were no traps sprung on wrong codes. Looking like a kid in a candy store Lelouch waited with great anticipation. The egg opens and a girl confined to a strait jacket comes out.

"What the Hell." Lelouch mutters.

As the girl falls to the floor Lelouch carefully approaches the unconscious girl. A sudden noise coming from the egg like machine made Lelouch look up at it. The egg like machine closes itself and stays motionless. Lelouch figuring that it is over looks back to where the girl was laying down only to find her gone. Lelouch tenses at the disappearance and begins to look around frantically.

CLANK CLANK

Lelouch hears someone walk down and hides behind the machine, peeking over the side he saw a red haired girl talking. Something about her reminded Lelouch of someone; he could not place where he had seen her before. After the red haired girl left Lelouch began to look around once again for the mysterious girl. Suddenly a hand covered his mouth and pulled him back into the shadows. His head slams onto the wall nearly blacking him out. A little out of it, the girl looks at him in the eyes and was about to say something when the truck crashes into something and jars them around. Lelouch fell forwards and the girl fell back. Lelouch lands on top of her with an "oommpp". The girl groans at the weight on top of her. Suddenly the truck opens up to the dimly lit tunnel. Lelouch looks up and pushes himself off of the girl.

A soldier in armor sees the egged shaped machine and alerts his comrades of his position. Taking careful approach the soldier sees Lelouch and a girl, the soldier quickly decided to take out the terrorist before they do something.

Lelouch hears the footsteps and locates the noise only to see a fist coming to his face. Stars exploded upon impact and Lelouch falls unto the ground. The girl more aware of her surroundings slips away quickly. While the soldier is dealing with a bigger threat the girl took that chance and hid herself. Lelouch pushes himself off the floor to stand and look at the soldier.

The soldier immediately recognized Lelouch.

Lelouch just sneers, "So this is what the Britannians do huh? Shoot before asking questions?"

"Lelouch?" The soldier mouths in astonishment.

"?" Lelouch was taken aback by the familiarity the person had with him. "Who are you?"

The soldier quickly takes off his helmet and says, "It's me, Suzaku."

Lelouch recognized him too and was speechless. "What…What are you doing here?"

Before Suzaku could say more a group of soldiers appeared. Lelouch and Suzaku stops and looks at them. Suzaku walks over to them to explain the situation. Before Suzaku could say anything the Commander narrowed his eyes.

"Good job on finding the poison gas. But we must not let any witnesses to it alive."

Lelouch's eyes widen and he grits his teeth. 'Che… this is how they always work…'

"I can not follow that order Sir. They are just cilivans." Suzaku said as her turns to Lelouch. Lelouch is actually shocked at what Suzaku says, Lelouch sees a movement behind Suzaku and was about to warn him, but it was too late.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that." The Commander points the pistol on Suzaku's back and pulls the trigger.

BANG

Suzaku face looked shocked and falls face first onto the dirt in the tunnel.

Lelouch grits his teeth at the death of his friend. "Bastards!"

"Hmp" The Commander grunts and points the gun at Lelouch.

_**Same Timeframe Where Suzaku Got Shot**_

The driver of the van is bleeding to death. With the last of his strength he grabs a picture of his wife and child and looks at it for the final time.

"Japan………Bonzai…." With that the driver flips a switch next to him.

_**Lelouch and Commander Standoff**_

Suddenly with no warning the truck explodes, knocking everyone down to the floor. Lelouch took that as his cue to run and he ran for his life. As Lelouch ran down the tunnel a hand grabs from behind and puts another hand over his mouth. Lelouch is once again dragged into the shadows.

Lelouch this time is prepared for it and cushioned the blow to his head with his shoulder to the wall. The girl looks at him once again in the eyes. Lelouch stares back and was about to say something, but the girl beat him to it.

"So you are my… Do you have a desire that must be completed before all else?" The girl stops herself and continues with an unrelated question.

Lelouch sneers at the girl. "Why do I have to tell you anything?"

The girl looks at him and replies, "There is a way for me to help you in your goals, but it comes with a price."

"Oh? And what would that be princess?" Lelouch said mockingly.

"I can give you the power of a King." The girl simply replies.

This actually piqued Lelouch's interest. The girl notices this and waits for his answer.

"What do I have to do in order to obtain this power?"

"You have to help me complete my goal. A world where I am not persecuted a world that is there for my people. I do not care how you accomplish this nor do I care what you can obtain while doing this, no matter what… you have to help me complete my goal." The girl stops her rant and once again quietly waits for Lelouch to make his move.

Lelouch pauses and thinks over some things the girl said to him. "Why me?"

"Because you were chosen."

"By whom?"

"There is no need for you to know."

"Huh…"

"So what is your answer?"

"You know… there are desires that I have. A promise made to a dead friend, a promise to myself, a promise to a sister, a promise to my dead mom, and a promise to my father. A promise of a life time. Now I have one more." Lelouch smiles at the girl. "Now tell me what your name is?"

The girl smiles softly and serenely. "You can call me C.C."

"And mine is Lelouch Lamperouge."

"This is the contract." C.C. slowly tilts Lelouch's head towards herself and places her forehead to his.

Lelouch felt weird. Images flashes be quickly. Two worlds. A place filled with people that have the same tattoos as C.C. More images flashed by and Lelouch is finally pulled back into reality. His left eye burns with pain. C.C. lets go of him and says something he could not hear.

"This is the power of the King. The burden that you must carry for all of your ageless life."

Lelouch then rights himself, and looks at C.C. calmly, with the left eye glowing.

"This is the beginning to a horrible war."


	2. Chapter 2

Lelouch stood there for a couple of minutes bearing the pain in his left eye. C.C. stood by quietly waiting for him to move. When the pain went away, Lelouch turns around and heads back towards the soldiers. C.C. is surprised at Lelouch. Lelouch already walked quite far by the time C.C. finally snapped out of her trance. C.C. runs to catch up to him and began to walk once she is level with him.

"Why are you turning around? Do you really think you can take on those soldiers by yourself? You do not even know your powers yet."

Lelouch looks at C.C. and simple replies back to her. Even if I do not know what this eye can do, this power is great, I can feel it. This power is encouraging me to move back and fight. I also think I know what my power is too. The power of a King…" Lelouch trails off with a smirk.

C.C. turns her head to look at Lelouch with amazement.

'No one had ever known their power so easily. Except for that one I made with a contract years ago. But his powers were special, the first time he tried he immediately knew what it was. The sad part to it all was that I knew the power was uncontrollable. But I gave no care to that man, I only wanted him to complete the contract before he went crazy, but it is too bad that he did go mad at the end.'

As they both walked down the tunnel, back to the soldiers that were surely chasing them, Lelouch's cell phone rang. It startled both Lelouch and C.C. Lelouch quickly picks up his cell phone and flips it open.

"LULU! Are you skipping class again?!" A girl over the phone shouts.

Lelouch pulls the phone away from his ear. C.C. curiously looks at Lelouch grimace at the phone.

"Hey Shirley are you near a T.V. right now?"

"No, right now I am in front of the school. Talking to Revalz about your lateness!"

"I am sorry about that. But right now I am in an import business right now. I will call you later okay?"

Shirley blushes at the fact that Lelouch will call her later in the day. 'Having a private chat with Lelouch will be great…'

"Uh… sure! Okay I will talk to you later!" Shirley happily chirps.

"I will call you later then. Sorry but I have to go now." Lelouch calmly told her.

"Oh okay see you later Lelouch." Shirley closes her cell phone after that.

Lelouch quickly turns his phone to quiet mode and took off the vibration.

"We do not want that to happen again before we sneak up on those soldiers do we?" Lelouch calmly states.

C.C. silently looks at him and gives Lelouch a nod. Seeing her give a response Lelouch turns around and begins to walk again.

Soon enough they hear the foot steps of the soldiers. Lelouch and C.C. quickly hid in the shadows and waited for them. Their footsteps came closer and closer until they were in view. When they ran past the place Lelouch and C.C. were hiding, Lelouch jumps out and shots to them.

"Where do you think your going?"

The soldiers with the Commander all turns around with the guns pointing at Lelouch. Lelouch quickly turns on his power in his left eye and speaks to them calmly.

"I Lelouch vi Britannia command you all to kill yourselves." Lelouch calmly commands.

C.C. is very surprised at Lelouch's power.

'The power of the King is great and dangerous indeed. This is the first time such a powerful Geass appeared. This boy no man…. Lelouch Lamperouge… can be the greatest contract to ever exist… or should I call this man Lelouch vi Britannia?'

The Commander and his soldiers smiles as they point the gun to their heads and said, "Yes, your Highness."

Lelouch pukes in the tunnel. The scene of death and at which it was done made him nauseous. His power is great, but at what price?

'My power is as I thought. But my sanity my morals might slip with this absolute power. Is this power going to corrupt me? Does that phrase 'Power corrupts but absolute power corrupts absolutely' apply to me? No my promise with all those I have promised must be done.' Lelouch looks over to C.C. in his puking position. 'And the contract that I made with this woman.'

After a few minutes, Lelouch stands straight and walks down the tunnel once again. This time he walked down the path he was trying to escape in before, the same direction the soldiers were running. C.C. noticing Lelouch stand straight prepared to walk with him.

It took 10 minutes to walk all the way down the tunnel. At the very end there is a staircase leading up. As he is walking up the staircase he could hear gunfire from above instantly. Lelouch quickly stops and lies down on the staircase. C.C. hearing the gunfire too stops and follows Lelouch's example. Hearing the screams made both Lelouch and C.C. wince at the pained deaths. Lelouch even managed to see a Japanese woman run towards them before she was cut down.

Tears started to fall from Lelouch. The scene of this mindless death reminded him about his own mother and the way she died. C.C. on the other hand felt no remorse for that woman. C.C. herself had been through most if not all kinds of death in her immortal life.

After the gun fire stops Lelouch quickly stand with both of his arms raised. C.C. understood that with his power he is going to control the pilot of the Knightmare Frame. C.C. also held up her arms too and follows Lelouch. Lelouch turns and gives her a smile, thankful for C.C. getting the plan. Once Lelouch rises above the staircase a giant gun is pointed at him. Lelouch quickly said, "I am from the Ashford School! I am , Alan Cross, my father is a duke. This is my wife Celina Cross." Lelouch points at C.C.

C.C. hearing the proclamation blushes, and nods her head.

The pilot is shocked to hear that a son of a duke is in the area, and recognized the uniform that Lelouch wore. The pilot quickly tries to get out of the Nightmare when she heard a voice.

"I command you pilot, to come out of your Knightmare and give me your keys and the password. Then go down the tunnel to find the Britannia soldiers and burn their bodies. After that kill yourself." Lelouch calmly commands.

The pilot came out of the Knightmare. It turns out that it is a woman who piloted the Knightmare. The pilot hands Lelouch the key and tells him the password before she started heading down the stairs to do as Lelouch commanded.

Lelouch finding out that it is a woman who piloted the Knightmare had a change of heart. Lelouch ran up to her and commands her once again.

"Forget that order! Just burn the bodies and forget this ever happened! Forget that you have ever met me!" Lelouch cries desperately to the woman.

But the woman ignores him and continues to walk down the stairs. Lelouch follows her and tries to convince her with his powers to stop. But all she did was ignoring him and keeps walking. C.C. seeing the break down of Lelouch walks up to him from behind and hugs him. Lelouch falls to his knees and cries. He has just sent a woman who has not even passed the age of 40 to her death. C.C. just holds him and made soothing noises by his ear. After a couple of minutes Lelouch and C.C. hears a big explosion. C.C. preparing for him to break down once again, but is surprised when he stood up and calmly walk up the stairs to the Knightmare. C.C. clearly surprised walks with him. Lelouch stops and states clearly. C.C. also stops and listens to Lelouch's next words.

"We have a battle to win."

* * *

Disclaimer : I do not own this. And if the idea seems familiar I'm sorry that i have borrowed it from another author. Just wanted the relationship to progress alittle faster. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A New Enemy**

* * *

Lelouch enters the cockpit and waits for C.C. to come in. C.C. looks into the cockpit and back to Lelouch.

"There is no way that it will fit us both."

Lelouch smirks. "Well then, just sit on my lap for the time being."

C.C. grits her teeth but says nothing. C.C. with all the dignity that she still has left climbed into the cockpit and sat on Lelouch's lap. Lelouch just shakes his head and closed the hatch.

Soon the Knightmare starts moving out of the hanger and into the streets. Lelouch quickly opens the radio he got from the terrorist and quickly moves toward higher ground.

Upon reaching higher grounds he sees a Glasgow being chased by two Sutherlands. Even though he let C.C. sit on his lap Lelouch is beginning to feel tired holding C.C.'s weight. Lelouch's hand reached over to the side and tuned the radio to the set frequency already installed on the radio.

"Come in. Come in. Are you the pilot of that red Glasgow?"

Static on the other end came back to Lelouch. Lelouch was about to contact them once again when a female voice is heard.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

Lelouch smiled, "I'm here to help you win. Just follow my directions. Jump onto the train tracks and keep moving in the direction your heading. You should meet a train soon. I'll give you more orders after you have reached the train." Puts the radio down and waits for the female pilot to reach the train.

"I have no idea who you are! But I'm not going to trust you one hundred percent."

But the pilot did as Lelouch said. She met the train and successfully destroyed one of the Sutherlands. As soon as she destroyed one of them Lelouch snipes the other one. The other ejected and ran away from Lelouch and the girl pilot.

Lelouch opens the radio once more and speaks into it.

"Here is a present to all of you. I give you these Sutherlands."

After a few minutes the rebels found the train with the supplies and started to get into the Knightmare Frames. The girl in the red Glasgow was about to go to another spare Sutherland but Lelouch stops her.

"Don't go to another Knightmare, you are much better in the Glasgow than a Sutherland."

The girl understood and obeyed Lelouch's command.

All of the rebels got ready and prepared for their orders. Lelouch saw that they finished settling in gave out his orders.

"Team One, go to the east and take cover behind those walls, give cover fire when I give the signal. Team Two, you are to advance North and wait until my signal to start firing to get their attention, after that retreat onto the East and have Team One ambush them. Team Three head underground, head towards the center and fire up at the streets at my command. Team Four, take the roofs on my side and prepare to snipe the oncoming Knightmares."

Lelouch gave his order and the teams made their way to their destinations.

'We only have about sixteen people, four for each group… not enough man power but with this it should be easy to annihilate them with surprise on our side.'

* * *

_**Half-Hour Later**_

'Good everything is going according to plan. With this victory is mine!' Lelouch smiles at his victory.

Suddenly the radio flares up and Team One screams in bloody murder.

"What the hell? What is that? Someone is destroying us one by one! Hel….."

The radio cuts off with a resounding boom over the radio.

Lelouch grits his teeth and snarls. "Come in Team One! Come in! Can anyone respond? What is the current situation?!"

C.C. quietly watched Lelouch calmly demand what is happening out there in the battlefield.

"This is Team Two! It seems to be a new Knightma….AAAAGGHH"

The radio cuts off once again.

'Damn it! What is happening out there?'

Suddenly a slim black Knightmare jumps into Lelouch's view. Lelouch startled, raised his Knightmare's gun and pointed at the black Knightmare and fired. Too quick to be seen the black Knightmare closed the gap and disarmed Lelouch's Knightmare with a backhanded blow. The black Knightmare used the momentum of its backhanded strike to twist the Knightmare to give Lelouch's Knightmare a kick to the head.

"GAHHHH!!!" Cried Lelouch and C.C.

Lelouch's Knightmare laid prone on the floor while the black Knightmare walked up to Lelouch.

"Nice to meet you. I have come here to give you a greeting. Welcome to the world of Geass." A male's voice could be heard.

"Who the…" Lelouch began.

The black Knightmare leapt away and disappeared.

Lelouch immediately looked at C.C. with a glare.

"Who was that man?" Lelouch growled out.

"Lelouch… you don't believe that you're the only one who has a Geass?" C.C. rolled her eyes at Lelouch.

"I thought you have a contract with only me?" Lelouch questions angrily.

"Lelouch, I have lived for centuries. Do you think I only had one contract? You are not the only one. Besides only one person can stand as King."

"What are you talking about witch?"

"Only one Geass user will be the King of All. And that King alone has the power to grant my wish." C.C. looks up in the direction of the sky and forlornly sighs.

"King of All? All of what?"

"Everything. Absolutely everything. That is the kind of power I have granted you, the power to rule above all others. Lelouch… you will have to kill all those other Geass users that stand in your way and enslave the other witches so they will not be used against you."

"What?"

* * *

Author Note: Yea…. Slow to update… really haven't felt in the mood to write. Hopefully the next one will come sooner.


End file.
